The Red Bear and The Golden Eagle
by agentl3
Summary: Russia is furious, Kruschev had just pulled out of Cuba. So Russia decides to go play the Piano to help calm himself down but memories of his old life haunt him especially ones of his lost love, Amelia F Jones or known as The United States Of America.


October 28, 1962

Russias house

Russia slammed his massive fist upon the table, he was angry. No not just angry furious, Kruschev just pulled the missiles out of Cuba, he just gave victory to that...Witch, that capitalist Witch and infuriated him. Russia's thoughts soon turned to that witch, The United States Of America his newfound rival, he hated her, he despised her and her Sidious ways.

He then felt something tug in his mind. Imperial. Imperial Russia tugged upon his mind and he then felt old memories come back, memories he tried to suppress, ones of a smiling vibrant blonde who came over to discuss the purchase of Alaska, the blonde that he helped fight her brother in the American civil war. The blonde who cried onto his shoulder when her brother died, and in his cold heart, he felt a twinge of love. He roared like a bear and threw the table over and raged through his house passing by the cowering Baltics and entering the music room.

There he saw a Grand Piano, his personal Piano. Unknown to many countries Russia had a fond love of the musical arts and whenever he was engulfed with rage would vent his anger out by playing the Piano.

He sat down and let his trembling fingers onto the keys and began playing. It was a stream of emotion as he didn't stick to one tune but kept on, he seethed and growled as his fingers crashed into the keys as a violent symphony shrieked from the instrument. "Stupid Capitalist Witch..." he said to himself as his fingers danced across the keys, he then felt Imperial whisper something into his ear. "You still love her," muttered Imperial, his voice much softer and calmer than his current one. Russia pounded the keys trying to ignore his old self, and he began muttering. "No I do not, she wishes the death of me and my people," he muttered as he continued slamming the keys as he tried to repress an old memory.

There stood America dressed in a fine white dress, stuttered with diamonds and he stood next to her holding her warm hand holding his. He was dressed in a black suit, with a pure white tie and dress shirt, and there two boss's were currently discussing an interesting proposal which made them both happy. A Russo-American Union, a union to combat both western and central European dominance. Russia sighed happiness filling him as he remembers her warm hand embracing his as they waited for a yes or no as President Roosevelt and Tsar Nicholas talked it over, unfortunately, the answer had come to that it would be discussed at a further date. Unfortunately, the great war put a complete stop on the discussion and then came Lenin and...

Russia quickly tried to repress the memory and quickly began muttering to himself. "No, No, No...its fortunate, you would have been controlled by that witch, she would have made you her plaything," he muttered to himself as he felt tears swell in his eyes. He then felt Imperial speak again. "You know, she's doing this because she loves you." Russia smashed his hands again the keys and the musical instrument howled as Russia began hammering the keys over and over, breathing heavily as he tried to block out Imperials voice. "She loves you, she has never stopped loving you, she is against you because she wants you to come back, she wants the true you back," Imperial said.

Russia growled and then roared smashing one fist into the keys, sending several across the room as he panted and looked at himself, he saw one pupil be pure red the other purple. He screamed as he stumbled back and then fell on his knees clutching his head. "I AM NOT LETTING YOU BACK, YOU IMPERIALIST DOG!" He shouted as he stumbled back to the Piano and began playing again trying to make Imperial go away, just make him leave, STOP REMINDING HIM OF HIS PAST.

"Russia, you know this is hurting you, this shunning of the world, this enforcement of your will upon others, it's hurting you, your abandonment of the woman you loved is hurti-" Imperial was cut off as Russia smack his fingers upon the keys and yelled. "MAYBE I WOULDN'T REJECT HER IF SHE DIDN'T TURN HER BACK UPON ME!" He screamed as tears began streaming down his eyes and he felt his heart pounding in his chest as memories flashed before his eyes again.

There he laid in the snow, sunflower in hand. Gifted to him by America, he laid wounded bleeding, he then saw a large man about his size come over to him, his hands grabbed his neck and began strangling him, he looked up and gazed into dark red eyes and his own face. He tried to fight back but sighed and muttered one last word. "Amelia." before disappearing back into the recesses of his mind.

Russia at this point was blind with tears his head fell upon the Piano and he felt his heart pop out, his love never left and now all he wanted was her back, her warm touch. Her loving smile, he no longer wanted to force his will all he wanted was her hug and her lips. Russia fell onto the floor, collapsing as he looked up into the roof and saw a man approach him, he dressed in a fine uniform and had deep purple eyes. The man approached and kneeled beside Russia. "Just let it go Russia, let it go..." he whispered into his ears, Russia closed his eyes and felt a hand upon his shoulder then darkness encroach upon him. "Amelia..." he muttered as Soviet Russia died and Imperial Russia was reborn.

October 29th

America yawned, her hair a tangled mess as that was the first good sleep she had gotten in the past thirteen days and yawned as she got up and threw on a stars and stripes T-shirt and some brown shorts as she stumbled out of bed and approached the Coffe Machine, turning it on and getting a cup of Coffe before she made her way to the couch and turned it on.

"Reports have come from Moscow of a bloodless Royalist coup, the Soviet Union has officially collapsed, with the Baltic states, Kazakhstan, Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan gaining Independence. The rest of the former SSR's have formed an Imperial alliance of sorts with the brand New Russian Empire. A celebration has filled the streets of Moscow as the old Soviet leadership steps down and a new Tsar is crowned early this morning, with a declaration to work with both the west and especially the United States to mend the past forty-four years of tense relations and return to a pre-revolution standing point, the new Tsar has also promised to install a Duma and a democratic system and to help improve human rights and conditions in the New Russian Empire with the help of the United States." The broadcast left America in shock for a few seconds, Russia was back...her Russia was back, she had to make sure. She quickly ran over and grabbed her fifty state bomber jacket and threw it on as she ran down the stairs of her Washington D.C Home and swung open the door to only be met by the gaze of beautiful Purple eyes and a happy grin. "Amelia..." he said with a warmth filled grin. She couldn't process his appearance for a few seconds and then she squealed and jumped into his arms hugging him. "OH MY GOD YOUR BACK, YOUR BACK, YOUR BACK." She shouted with joy as she looked back up and smiled, but the smile turned into a grim look as she remembered that for Old Russia to be back, Soviet Russia must have died, she simply looked back up at him and whispered. "Did...did...did it hurt?" she asked. Russia nodded but whispered back. "Yes...but it was worth it in the end, I have my Kalinka back Da?" he said, Amelia smiled tears filled her eyes as she hugged Ivan with as much force as she could and he returned it with a big bear Hug. "Come on inside, there's a lot we have to catch up on," she said with a smile allowing the Russian giant into her home. "Da..." said Ivan as Amelia closed the door.

The world entered a new age on that day, an age of reconciliation, an age where nobody had to fear, an age where the dictators of old had finally perished and a new sunflower bloomed, for the world's two rivals now have become the world's greatest allies.

 **(Alright that was pretty interesting, might make this into a Two Shot in the future, I don't know but I hope you liked it (:**


End file.
